Tooth Brush Next To Yours And Clothes In Your Wardrobe
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt story. Sebastian and Kurt meet up again in New York and start something. Seven months down the line Sebastian makes a startling realisation, which leads to a heart to heart in the snow. Fluff because I simply adore this pairing. Rated for some swearing - its Sebastian.


**A.N Heya everyone, some Sebastian/Kurt fluff, inspired by Niamh-Rain's The Kitten and Coyote, which I have read about a hundred times and still love!**

* * *

"Sebastian?" Kurt's soft voice had Sebastian blinking and looking up at the other man, coming back out of his mind. Evan though he absently realised that he was pretty damned cold and realised he had been sitting out here for probably an unhealthy amount of time considering it was winter in New York, the main thing he focussed on was Kurt. He thought back to the boy that he had first met and hated compared to the man now standing in front of him.

Really Kurt hadn't changed that much in personality, he was maybe a lot more truly confident in his own skin and his own sexuality and sexiness. His clothes were as stylish as ever, his hair was slightly longer and falling around his face gently emphasising the gentleness of his features as well as the soft, honest beauty with a killer set of cheek bones. His blue/grey/green eyes were as bloody gorgeous as ever and as warm as ever, always giving away his ice queen act if you really looked. He had lost the last of the baby fat to his face, a slender and lithe and perfect to fit into Sebastian's arms. And that was the problem.

"Hey," Sebastian managed to smile.

"Rachel said that you came to the apartment and then left pretty quickly," Kurt said, the concern in his voice clear.

"Yeah, few things on my mind," Sebastian nodded.

"Oh…want to share?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I have a toothbrush at yours," Sebastian said.

"Oh…ok?" Kurt frowned a little confused.

"And half my wardrobe has found its way to yours,"

"Yeah,"

"And I spend more time at yours than at mines these days," Sebastian carried on watching Kurt start to worry his lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked softly.

"I didn't agree to a relationship," Sebastian said more sharply than he intended, hating himself as he watched Kurt flinching sharply.

"Oh…I didn't do anything intentionally," Kurt said quickly.

"I met your damned step brother, I play as nice as I'll ever play with who we both know is going to be your future sister in law, I go out for fucking meals with Santana without you!" Sebastian stood sharply from the bench, shoving his hands through his hair. This wasn't how he meant to have this discussion but he couldn't seem to stop himself!

"I…I thought you liked Santana," Kurt said quietly.

"I…she's a friend! I don't do friends Kurt! And you've…fucking her and Puck and Sam are friends! And I even tolerate Finn!" Sebastian waved his hands slightly, probably looking like a mad man as he paced as well.

"I…"

"And you!" Sebastian spun to face Kurt, taking a breath as Kurt flinched again, those damned expressive eyes showing all the fear he was feeling. "You…you fucking wriggled into my life! I was perfectly happy with the way things were, they had worked for so long and I didn't need it change! I only meant for it to be a one off! Not even that at first, I was just…I don't know apologising for what I did to you when we were in school, when I saw that guy harassing you I figured I'd step in and help you out and we would be equal for all the shit things that I did to you! But then you were just always there and always pulling me in!"

"I…Sebastian?" Kurt was holding his hands close to his chest, his face paler than normal, and still Sebastian couldn't seem to stop, the panic over whelming him.

"I didn't even realise it was happening, one minute I was me and then the next, you're there all the time and we're spending nearly all of our free time together, and having meals, and snuggling and catching films or just doing our course work and essays! Or bloody just showering together, or I'm sitting writing or studying while watching you bloody cook! And listening to you singing while you tidy! I have fucking well baby sat Tina and Mike's baby with you! I'm practically living in a fucking tiny arse apartment that isn't a hell of a lot better than your last one with three other people, four when your dumb arse step brother is here! Or the rest of the time you are living in mines, I can count on one hand how many times we have slept apart in the last five months! Its been bloody months and your always there, and smiling that fucking smile at me, and we're…I have a tooth brush and clothes at yours! And we're all…domestic!" Sebastian spat out the word.

"I…I thought that was what you wanted…that you were happy!" Kurt choked out, a tear falling down his cheek as each of Sebastian's words stabbed into his heart. The last seven months that they had shared together suddenly looking a whole lot different. Had he seen everything wrong? Had he been forcing his company on Sebastian all this time? He had thought that they had something, that they were going somewhere, that they had a future together, that they were building a future together.

"I fucking am!" Sebastian roared.

"Wait! What?" Kurt blinked confused at Sebastian at the outburst.

"I am fucking happy about it! I enjoy being with you, I have slept with anyone else since that first night, I don't even really look at anyone else. I like Santana and Puck! I like the fucking tiny ass apartment, even though it could do without Rachel being there with her damned singing in the morning! I like watching you tidying around or cooking, and I bloody love your cooking! I can't bloody well sleep without you, it doesn't feel right, but I love getting to wake up to you curled up in my arms and I even like the way you twist your legs around mines! I like when you come in from a hard day and just put your feet in my lap for a foot massage, and I like the way you know when I have had a hard day because you come in and don't talk, just massage my migraine away before cooking my favourite meals! I love that you know when I have had an argument with my dad and mom because you always have white chocolate chip and raspberry cookies for my dad's arguments and blueberry and syrup pancakes for my mom's arguments. I love the way you look at me, like you can't see the selfish, arrogant, demanding, spoilt person I am, like you see a good person there. I love that you trust me to go out with the guys from college, even though you know my reputation and you know the type of man I am, and I love that look in your eyes when you kiss me goodbye, like you just bloody know that I am going to be coming back to your bed, and that's why I can't cheat on you! Because your bloody eyes are so trusting, I can't even think about it! And I just don't want anyone else! And fuck it Kurt, I want to meet your dad and step mom next month and I want them to fucking like me! I don't want to go to my apartment because it always seems cold and impersonal, its only better when you're there. And…and…and I bloody like the way my toothbrush looks next to yours and my clothes squashed into your wardrobe and dresser!" Sebastian was panting by the time he was finished while Kurt just stared at him open mouthed.

Sebastian watched as Kurt processed the speech that he had just throw at him, his brain figuring out the entire conversation that didn't really make a whole lot of sense, but revealed a hell of a lot that Sebastian had kept close to his chest for a good few months now, until apparently the sight of his tooth brush at Kurt's and his favourite jumper in his dresser which he had had to go from his apartment to Kurt's to get had clicked something in his head.

"You want to just go get your stuff and move into the apartment?" Kurt asked after the silence was almost going on for too long for Sebastian's nerves.

"Huh?" He asked eloquently.

"You might as well, as you said we live together in all but paper already, seems stupid us both paying rent on separate places when we could just move into the one, maybe with your rent chipped in we can look at getting an even bigger place, I'm fairly sure that Puck is hinting at moving in as well," Kurt smiled stepping closer to Sebastian.

"He practically lives on the sofa anyway!" Sebastian protested.

"Exactly. It would be better for all of us," Kurt shrugged. "Besides, I don't like not sleeping with you snoring in my ear, and my bed is much more comfortable than your monstrosity, and I love feeling your eyes watching me when I am cleaning around or cooking, I love how you always wrap your arm around me when we are reading on the sofa or watching a film, I love how you always leave the last cookie for me while we're watching films, and always get my favourite brand in and put my favourite film on even though its your turn on a Friday when you know I have had a bad week. I love how you always come to pick me up from class on Tuesdays and Thursdays to walk me home, even though you have to walk nearly the whole way across campus and have to wait forty minutes. I love the way you and Santana snark at each other and you and Noah try to out alpha each other, but as soon as Finn's around and starts trying to throw his weight around with Noah as always you back him up. I like how you are as nice as you can manage with Rachel, but always defend me when she tries to put me down because you know I can't with her. I love the way you always leave your damned boxers on the bedroom floor for me to trip over, and I love the way you touch me when you want me. I love seeing that look in your eyes that says you are going to come back to me, come back to our bed when you go out with yours friends, and I love the way you slide in behind me and snuggle close when you do get back. I love the way you always stick your cold hands up my tops when you get into bed on Mondays after your work. And I love you," Kurt let the words slip out for the first time, sounding so breathless, and barely anything put a whisper on the snowy wind between them, but sounding firm and sure at the same time as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"You…you love me?" Sebastian asked stunned, feeling a little light headed.

"Yup, and sorry to break this to you, but I'm fairly sure from that rant of yours that you love me too," Kurt smiled.

"I do?" Sebastian frowned a little looking into Kurt's twinkling eyes.

"Mm hm, pretty sure that 'I bloody like the way my toothbrush looks next to yours and my clothes squashed into your wardrobe and dresser' is a Sebastianism for I love you," Kurt said seriously, though unable to squash his rapidly growing smile.

"I…really like the way my toothbrush looks next to yours and my clothes squashed into your wardrobe and dresser?" Sebastian said slowly, a slightly embarrassed grin forming.

"I really, really like it as well," Kurt laughed.

"I can hand in my keys tomorrow," Sebastian said, lifting Kurt's arms to around his neck and then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"We can get the others to help us move your stuff," Kurt bit his lip, joy clearly written over his face.

"We're getting a bigger place though!" Sebastian huffed.

"We can start looking after we move you in," Kurt nodded, leaning up to brush his clod nose along Sebastian's even colder cheek.

"Your idiotic step brother pays rent as well when he's down!" Sebastian grumbled, trying not to be distracted when Kurt started fluttering kisses over his lips.

"Ok," Kurt agreed, pressing a little harder into the kisses.

"I mean it, he stays often enough! He can pay his way like the rest of us," Sebastian said between kisses.

"Agreed," Kurt nodded before Sebastian slammed their lips together firmly in the way Kurt had clearly wanted if the groan into his mouth was anything to go by.

"Kurt?" Sebastian sighed after they parted.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly in a way that did everything for Sebastian's confidence even after seven months.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
